Guardians
by Animecheetah
Summary: After a horrible event, that will be revealed later, Misaki & Akihiko become the sole guardians of Takahiro's identical twin sons: Ren and Shin. Chaos ensues once these troublesome twins arrive though one more than the other. Ah, the trials of Parenthood...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:** Operation Sneak the Cat in.

"Ren, _why_ do we have to _hide_ her?"

Ren glanced over at his younger twin, as meowing could be heard coming from the depths of his back pack. His arms were wrapped around the backpack in order to stop the occupants shifting. "Because, Shin, _they'll _never agree to let us keep her."

Shin nodded, his dark brown eyes settling on the still shifting back pack. He sighed, but kept any further protests to himself. He knew his brother was right. The only pet _they'd_ ever allowed was a gold fish, _they'd_ named Macbeth. A fish was alright, but all it did was swim in circles in its fish tank.

"Okay," Ren said as they reached the door to the apartment. He shushed his backpack one more time, before grinning, and whispering to his twin, "Commence operation: Sneak the Cat in!"

Shin nodded, returning his brothers grin as he placed his hand on the door knob, turned it, and opened the door. For a moment the twins stood frozen in the doorway. They could hear Misaki cooking in the kitchen, and smelled something fishy. Meanwhile, Usagi-san was sitting on the couch in a meeting with his editor: Aikawa.

The twins exchanged a surprised look. They hadn't expected _both_ of their guardians to be home. Ren and Shin entered the apartment, attempting to sneak their way towards the staircase and then to their room, but then a certain kitty cat began to meow once more. The twins froze once more: Misaki was cooking something fishy, which meant the cat wanted to eat it. Thinking quickly, Ren coughed, in order to try to cover up the meowing kitty in his bag.

"Ah, welcome home boys!" Misaki said as he started open another can of tuna fish. "Would you like a snack?"

The twins shook their heads, "No thanks, Oji-san!" they then continued on their way to the staircase. The cat shifted a few more times, mewing agitatedly and all the while Ren coughed to cover it up, but with one glance at Usagi the twins knew he wasn't buying it.

"Are you alright, Ren-chan?" Aikawa asked, putting down the manuscript she'd been reading.

"I hope you're not coming down with anything." Misaki said concerned.

"I'm fine!" Ren called over his shoulder as he and Shin approached the stair case, and at the same time Shin said, "He's fine!"

"Hold it." The twins sighed, half way up the stairs, when they heard Usagi's voice. They turned around to see Akihiko still sitting on the couch, lighting a cigarette. "Ren, come here and show me what's in your bag."

"We have to feed Macbeth." The twins said in unison.

"Shin can feed the fish by himself." Akihiko replied taking a drag on his cigarette. "Ren come here."

For a moment they hesitated, glancing up the stairs to where their room was, but then started back down the stairs. Slowly, Ren walked towards the living room area of the apartment. Shin followed behind Ren, both twins staring at the floor. Ren's backpack shifted again, and meowed as he handed it over to Usagi.

"A cat?" Misaki exclaimed as Usagi opened the bag and a silver tabby cat with a bulging belly jumped out of it. It dashed over to the kitchen area, jumped from the floor and onto the counter, where Misaki was. It then ambled over to a bowl with tuna fish in it, but, before it could have some, Misaki moved the bowl out of its reach.

"What a beautiful cat!" Aikawa said standing and walking over to the counter. She took the gray tabby into her arms, and it began to purr. "Oh, she's so thin! The poor dear,"

Shin followed after her smiling, "Miki looked so sad, when we saw her outside. We couldn't just leave her there."

"Shin, Ren, we've had this discussion befo—you named it Miki?" Misaki said surprised, pausing in his cooking to look at each of the twins in turn, both of who were nodding.

"She's named after Oneesan." Shin said quietly, his eyes on the floor and bit his lip.

"We name her Miki and we're keeping her!" Ren shouted suddenly, drawing all attention to him. Beads of tears accumulated at the edges of his eyes, and stung as he held them back. His hands were fists at his sides.


	2. Chapter 2: Cat Attack

Chapter 2: Cat Attack

"NO MIKI!"

"BAD KITTY!"

Thunk!

"NO GET AWAY!"

"DON'T EAT HIM!"

"OW!"

"OJI-SANI!"

"OW!"

"OJI-SAN!"

Amongst the screams of the twins, irritated mewing and hissing could clearly be heard from the bedroom the twins currently shared. Misaki dropped the laundry basket he'd been bringing out to the cloth line to dry, and hurried upstairs to the boys room. He took the stairs two steps at a time, dashed down the hall and skidded to a halt outside the room. From the screams it sounded as if the new pet was mauling one or both of the twins. Upon opening the door he saw a scratched up Ren struggling to keep an obviously angry Miki away from the fish bowl Shin held, in which a gold fish hovered in almost no water. And on the floor by the dresser a large wet spot stood out on the tan carpeting. Misaki didn't have to ask what had actually happened. He could clearly see what had happened.

"Oji-san Miki tried to kill Macbeth!" Shin said running over to Misaki and Ren released Miko, who zipped under the bed to hide. "She had her paw inside his bowl trying to eat him."

"Miko jumped down, but knocked over his bowl in the process." Ren added grinning slightly, "She tried to get after Macbeth again, but I tackled her."

"And I scooped up Macbeth and put him back in his bowl, but he needs more water."

"Good job, but next time, Ren, don't tackle Miko." Misaki replied relieved that the twins were alright, aside from a scratch here and there. "That way you won't get scratched. Okay?"

Ren nodded, "Yes, Oji-san."

"Good, now, I'll get Macbeth some more water if you two get a couple towels and begin to soak up the spilled water. Deal?"

The twins hesitated a moment, but agreed, "Okay, Oji-san."

* * *

><p>"Welcome home Usagi-san!" the twins greeted in unison as Akihiko walked through the door. He'd just come back from a trip, where one of his latest books received an award. Ren and Shin ran up Akihiko grinning, delighted that their Uncle's friend was home safely. "We missed you."<p>

"Welcome home," Misaki chimed in from the kitchen area. He was in the middle of preparing chicken ramen and a side of Miso soup for dinner.

"It's good to be back," Akihiko replied as he noticed Ren's hands were covered in band aids. "Ren, what happened to your hand?"

"Ren stopped Miki from eating Macbeth." Shin explained his grin growing a little wider, "She was about to pounce again when Ren grabbed her."

Ren nodded, "Miki got angry with me for it though," despite this obvious revelation it did nothing to diminish the wideness of his grin. "And then Shin was able to put Macbeth back in his bowl."

"I see," Akihiko said smiling at the twins, who seemed so proud of their deed, and ruffled their dark brown hair.

"Ren, our show is back from commercial." Shin stated glancing behind him and across the room at the flat screen tv that was there.

"Right," Ren said and the two scurried off back over to sit on the floor in front of the tv.


End file.
